


Surprising Change

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, elorcan baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Had a hankering for some soft Lorcan... so I wrote some
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Surprising Change

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius was in awe of the sight before him. It had been a few months but still he found this scene difficult to comprehend.

He had seen Lorcan at his most violent. They had warred together, destroyed cites, fought each other. He knew first hand the destruction this male could cause. Rowan had heard vile things spoken from his mouth, again he’d often been on the receiving end of that as well. But this male in front of him now was entirely different, as if everything he was before had been purged from him.

Lorcan paced in front of the window with a tiny infant bundled in his arms, his and Elide’s daughter to be exact. Those once violent hands so gentle as he stroked the soft tuft of dark hair on her head and tucked her swaddle away from her face. His voice soft and quiet as he made blissful promises to her that only a father could keep.

Rowan couldn’t help but smile at the sight, his friend so happy and content.

Aelin sighed from where she sat beside Rowan. She was downright unsettled by Lorcan’s drastic change.

“He never lets me have a turn,” she said muttered.

Rowan just chuckled and kissed her head.

“I’m just lucky she needs me to feed her otherwise I’d never get a chance to hold her,” Elide added as she sipped her tea. “I don’t mind though. I love it. I love what Marion has done to him.”

Lorcan had undoubtedly heard what Elide had said because at that moment he looked up at his wife and smiled at her, his smile wide and joyous. Elide returned it with equal fervour.

It was then that Rowan decided that those damned gods, wherever they may be, had at least got one thing right when they drew Elide and Lorcan into each other’s paths.


End file.
